Atlantis van Winkle
by BoardMadScientist
Summary: what happens when despite having all the technology in the universe everything goes wrong and you find the enemy that you needed to fear was yourself
1. Chapter 1

Rip van Atlantis

* * *

What happens when the your greatest enemy is your self... A Stargate / Star Trek crossover (Stargate series thru SGU, using Atlantis but the time line and cannon thru SGU, Star trek is set about 20 years post Nemesis) Some events use the first contact novelization time line.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. As such it is considered a derivative work under copyright.

All works are the property of their respective authors:

Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry and is the property of CBS & Paramount

Buck Rogers was created by Philip Nowlan and published in" Armageddon 2419" in 1928 in amazing stories. With adaptations made over the years what is used here is an adaptation of the 1979-81 by Glen Larson NBC Universal adaptation.

Stargate SG1, Atlantis,SGU which are the property of SyFy, MGM, showtime, etc

_Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb_ Stanley Kubrick -columbia pictures 1964

Failsafe 1962 Eugene L. Burdick

Introduction and some ideas taken from which are in the public domain (publication before 1923):

War of the Worlds by HG Wells 1898

Rip Van Winkle by Washington Irving 1819

A Connecticut Yankee in King Author's Court by Mark Twain 1889

Fair use statement: The following is not written for profit and must not be sold. It is for enjoyment only.

No infringement of copyright is intended . The work is written to maintain interest in the original ideas and promote though and exploration. As such it is written in the present permissive state of the copyright holders, but it has not been used with express permission.

* * *

May humanity learn from the past and the thoughts of others so we don't go into dark paths.

Prolog

In the opening years of the 21st century may continued to believe that we were alone in the universe and that we would not attract attention anyway. However unbeknownst to many was that earth had achieved a great leap in technology and a precarious pinnacle of power, position, and responsibility. They were blissfully unaware that

earth was being closely watch and envied for that which was mostly given them. Those who had lost power sought to take it and assume dominance in the galaxy. Every defense was being studied and scrutinized to find a weakness, while the majority of people simply went about their business unaware that others had the same traits and lusts but with much greater resources and numbers preparing to take what they could not have. But what could have been earths greatest defense is about to leave and will be gone much longer than anyone could have anticipated.

Atlantis had been stuck on earth without sufficient power to make a return flight for the past 3 years. Stargate command and the IOA still had civilians stuck on the far side of the universe. The last of the Ori forces had be routed, their ships and facilities captured. The fledgling Jaffa nation had established a working government and most of the disputes had quieted. Sam carter and Rodney McKay had been both assigned to Area 51 to rebuild and try to make sense of all of the technology and knowledge that they had inherited much to each others discomfort. Sam and Jack had been given a presidential exemption to marry and would leave for their honeymoon once Atlantis had departed. What had been accomplished was nothing short of a miracle in the few short years since Atlantis had returned, the victory over the Ori, the gifting of the Asgard core. The accumulation of knowledge had been astounding, They had even managed to repower the Ancient repository that Jack had first found and after meshing every thing together produce an indexable database. Mckay had somehow managed with Sam's help to reverse engineer the Ori power core, the power output of the new core that they created was unimaginable. Estimated indicated at least 10 times the power output of the sun but without any way to measure or test it. One of the 1st stable prototypes had been fitted into Atlantis and the others into 2 new ships. The new ships had been created with the latest weapon derivatives, armor and shields. Although not much bigger than the 304 class the new design packed a lot of heat with the maneuverability that surpassed a ship a tenth the size. Designated the DSBB-101 it had beam weapons that were a fusion of Asgard and Ori technology; Railguns in multiple calibers that could fire at just short of light speed due to the use of a subspace field generator surrounding the barrel; new missiles that had been equipped with both a naqudria hyper-drive and a Merlin's device derived phase shift technology; the hull was Armored with a neutronium ablative layer and naquida-trinium energy dispersive layers; Engines that with the new power source could make the trip to Pegasus in less than a few hours and hopefully to Destiny within a year. A survey of Proclarush Taonas found that the ancients had left a redundant thermpile based force field generator that protected the chair and drones from the collapse due to the removal of the ZPM. These had been brought back to earth to aid in its defense should the need arise. New orbital defenses were being completed and the few standard 304's were stationed in earth orbit in the even the Lucian alliance decided to make a raid as SGC intelligence seemed to point to them being only willing to commit a few dozen ships if it came to an attack on earth. With the chair and drones and the ships in orbit it was felt that that was more than sufficient to deter any attack on earth. The earths various governments in their latent mistrust of each other and the IOA had kept their nuclear ordinates and cold war era infrastructure.

Unbeknownst to Stargate command or any of it allies the Lucian Alliance had become tiered of interference in their attempts to control the galaxy and had created an alliance with the disaffected members of the galaxy that were willing to take what the though was theirs by force. They had been able to assemble a force that would have made the system lords cower in fear some 2000 Ha'tak class vessels plus 5000 Al'kesh bombers that had been sequester and hidden away by various system lords over the millennia . They had their spies on earth and were waiting for Atlantis to leave when earth was to be most vulnerable and unprepared. Their plan was to drop out of hyperspace and immediately open fire with all weapons on the surface with emphasis on targets identified by their spies.

A new hybrid core was created with an AI interface based on Samantha's and Jacks neural patterns. Contained was the collected knowledge of all the known races that had left any behind plus what was gleaned from the dissection of the Ori technology. It used the Asgard matter pattern synthesis and an independent power reserve to operate basic systems. It was decided to create multiple copies for safety 1 each for Atlantis, the SGC, the 2 new DSBB-101's designated somewhat euphemistically Peacekeeper 1 & 2, plus 1 to be sent on a probe to autonomously create a space dock complex at a star just exiting its T-Tauri phase about 10,000 light years away in a dense nebula enriched in heavy transuranic elements. The new ships were to dock with Atlantis for the trip to back to Pegasus and render aid if something happened along the way. Upon reaching Pegasus they were to deal with the Wraith once and for all then proceed to Rendezvous with Destiny and off load those wishing to return. A new commander was selected for the mission one with both tactical and diplomatic experience even though he had a tendency for cowboy diplomacy when it came to it Colonel Anthony Rogers or 'buck as he had become known after a certain incident was selected for the job. Ronan and John Sheppard were given command of the DSBB's .

Departure day arrived and the Lucian Alliance was prepared for its assault as well. The signal for departure was given and Atlantis engaged its wormhole drive, at the same moment the LA was on approach and preparing to drop out of hyperspace. The effect of the wormhole drive transecting the hyperspace windows was devastating. 2/3 of the attack force were destroyed the rest appeared off target half way to Mars, Atlantis was thrown out of its wormhole only about 500 light years away blowing the drive. The SGC upon detecting the arriving assault force initiated Defcon 1 and ordered the 304's to intercept while O'Neil raced to the chair. The 304's attempted to enter hyperspace only to be torn apart by a subspace feedback resonance wave. The LA ships were too close to be effective on their hyper-drive control and had assumed a maximum sub light thrust toward earth determined to make the Taur'i pay for their arrogance. The SGC upon realizing the problem sent a message to all remaining alliance ships not to attempt hyper drive. Atlantis having received this was still doing damage control an attempting to unlock the docking clamps for the DSBB's. Rodney was attempting to reroute power when a conduit blew near the staisis pods rupturing the cryogenic system. The resulting leak formed a cloud that was rapidly enveloping the city Rondey managed to send a message to the SGC on the problem and give a burst of the sub-light engines towards SOL before he was instantly frozen. Sam received it at area 51 and the core gave details on how to build a spacial distortion drive it also indicated that the interface wave was diminishing but would take another 500 years to abate.

The situation on earth was dire. The 1st wave was the reaming al'kesh bombers that unleashed a torrent of high yield devices and attempted to jump away only to explode, followed by the Ha'tak's likewise being destroyed, what was left was a maelstrom of weapons and debris all headed for earth. The drones made a valiant effort to stop the attack and mostly did, however 1 bomb and several large pieces of debris made impact in central Asia and mid America.. This had the unintended consequence of triggering a forgotten cold war era fail safe from both the former USSR and the US. The world was now facing nuclear armageddon. Emergency stand down codes managed to seal some of the silos and prevent launch but some missile were launched. Destruct code failed and missile defense only stopped half of that which was launched the drone supply having been expended on the incoming LA attack. O'Neil and Sam watched in horror as the warheads detonated over several dozen major citys and a blast over area 51 knocked out the surface structures. They were safe in the underground bunker. And left after about 3 weeks for some property O'Neil had acquired outside of Bowman Montana.. About a year later they had a son and named him _Zefram Cochrane_ O'Neil. He learned engineering from his mother and was referred by his friends and Doctor the last name being left off. Eventually he found his mother's notes and built the 1st warp drive the stargate and everything associated with it being forgotten...

Admiral Riker was on the bridge of the Enterprise-E for the final cruise prior to the decommissioning ceremony. Commander Before spoke up: Sir we have an incoming message from Starfleet, A large object has been detected heading towards the Sol system moving at relativistic velocity we are ordered to investigate and deflect or destroy as necessary. Plot us an intercept course and engage. A short time later... we have arrived scanning object appears to be an artificial construction... we are being scanned... Sir detecting increase in energy output temperature rising... Sir a shield has just been raised around the object power level 12th power, 20th power 30th power energy. Red alert All hands battle stations..

_A/N_

_My first attempt at writing fan fiction, has not been beta'd. It is presented as to see if the idea is worth continuing and to which route to take it._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters, universes, and Intellectual property remain property of their creators. Sale of this work is prohibited and is written not for monetary profit.

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions and Revelations

Admiral Riker spoke up: Data, sorry Before what is the objects status?

No need for apologies Admiral, we are both here.

The object is slowing rapidly 0.9C, .7, .5, .3, All stop.

Its Shield strength is holding at 1000 Yottawatts.

Before, how it that even possible? That's more power than our sun can put out!

Unknown Admiral scans unable to penetrate shield.

Sir object is scanning us, our computer core has just been copied.

A moment later a middle aged blond woman and a graying man appeared on the bridge.

Security intruder alert, How did they get thru our shields?

Sir Sensors indicate they are holograms.

The Holographic male spoke up: We come in peace take us to you leader, the woman with a scalding look chimed in: I am Sam , he's Jack we are the avatars for the Taur'i database interface for the Alteran City ship Atlantis. I apologize for the intrusion we have scanned your computer and analyzed you technology and believe you may be able to assist us.

Security stand down, Riker quickly ordered, followed by How may we be of assistance?

Sam responded: We lost one of our primary drives due to subspace feedback, the feedback caused a dangerous interference in the other FTL drive stranding us. Additionally the overload damaged life support by rupturing cryogenic stasis system. Freezing the city nearly instantly, one of our scientists managed to get off a distress call and was then too frozen moments later. I initiated a trust vector towards our home star system to await for assistance. A corrupted signal was revived from our home indicating some form of holocaust had occurred of external and internal causes. The signal arrived with a surge which damaged our subspace transceiver array disabling communications. We need help to defrost and revive personnel and also affect repairs. I can synthesize replacement parts but need hands to install them due to some bad experiences we've had with self assembling machines. I know we have no reason to trust usr especially since I've intruded on your database but, I'm out of options, but as a sign of good faith I am willing to allow you access to my database, as from my assessment you can be trusted. We request the android known as Before as life support is still minimal and I must maintain the crew status until revival.

Riker responded we will consider it. Before volunteered: I am willing to go Admiral I think that the risk is acceptable. Riker responded may we have transport Coordinates and can you lower your shields to allow transport?

Sam responded: That is acceptable, however we can not lower the city shield without venting atmosphere, I can reduce power to allow you to communicate. When you are ready I can affect transport.

Before removed a tricorder from one of the rear science stations and replied. I am standing by. This was followed by a flash of light. When everyone's vision returned he was gone.

Riker to Before please report:

Before Here: Alien transport mechanism of a type unknown to us some form of matter-phase shift. Situation report: Tricorder showing about 60 personnel in frozen state, temperature 20°K. Power source from some form of focused singularity that is in resonance with the subquantium structure of subspace, Continuing scan...

Structure appears to be a combination of unknown transuranic elements alloyed with netronium, Quantum signature indicates portions of the structure are over 3 million years old. Detecting 2 ships on docking pads, hulls are Netronium with some form of refractory layer unable to penetrate. There is an illuminated console moving toward it. Commander the terminal bears a strong resemblance to the museum records of an early 21st century lap top.

The hologram of Jack appeared . Ya I know not much to look at and a bit old fashioned considering the toys but, didn't have the anything left in the budget for fancy neural interfaces, We were going to install a touch screen but it wasn't going to be ready in time.

Sam reappeared. The computer gives a binary interface to the crystal network behind me. Data is stored on quantum inclusions within the lattice. Access is generated through and EM resonance field. I have computed your maximum data input rate for optical display and your storage capacity. Ready to proceed.

Before to Admiral Riker we are ready to proceed.

Riker to Before Proceed with caution , keep an open comm-link.

Understood, Commencing, processing, processsing, prooocesssing... down load complete.

Accessing Data. I appear to have only accessed 1% of the database before the down load was cut to prevent overloading my positronic net. Sir according to this data they came from early 21st century earth.

Riker to Before, How is that possible the technology is beyond us, from the records we have of the period we were just coming out of the fission age and using chemical rockets and a few primitive ion propulsion systems nothing that could remotely come close to what you are indicating. Can you verify their claims.

Sir, the isotopic ratios of the interface are an exact match for earth materials of the period, the isotopic ratios in the crew match the samples we have from the time period. The likelihood that they are who they say they are is 99.97%. According to computer records they left earth for a galaxy known as Pegasus on the far side of the local group, approximately 270 million light years from SOL, on December 21 2012, when an anomaly occurred causing system damage, and the events as we were presented.

Jack reappeared and asked: Are you going to help up or are we just going to chit chat about how this is all impossible? This was all part of a classified program the public was deemed not to need to know about. So can we get some help or should I just stick out my thumb for the next passing ship?

Before looking with a bit of a bewildered look was about to respond when Riker answered:

Riker to Sickbay prepare revival teams.

Sick bay to Bridge, we have doctors on standby but are short staffed permission to activate the EMH and copy as needed. But we still can't handle more that 5 at a time

Riker cringed, permission granted. Atlantis we are prepared to receive your personnel you may begin transporting 5 at a time to these coordinates.

Sam reappeared on the Enterprise bridge, Acknowledged and thank you and was gone again.

At that moment with the same blinding flash 5 beds in sickbay were filled and the doctors began the task of revival. Doctor Crusher having been a plank owner was along for the voyage, Although she had been chief of Starfleet medical she had kept up with patient care. Pulling out a tricoder she commented : This is interesting there appears to be residue of some form of nanodispersed cryoprotectant in the tissues, it has almost totally eliminated freezing damage, and according to the scan they should just wake up when they are warm enough. We just need to monitor the oxygen perfusion into the cells and watch the rate of saturation to prevent oxidative damage before the enzymatic function is restored. Although on awaking the 1st group of patients became combative, saying this must be some for of a Goul'd trick at which point they were sedated and transported to a medical wing that had been created on the holodeck. So all of the personnel were treated and revived-sedated until the last group of patients.

Riker entered sickbay and addressed Dr Crusher: What is the status of our patients?

This is the last of the crew, unlike the others who only needed to be warmed, they needed cellular reconstruction as the appear to have realized what was happening and tried to stop it. This one identified in personnel records we accessed as mission commander colonel Rogers, was found in a room next to the main control he appears to have attempted to stuff some of his clothing under the door to prevent the gas from reaching him. This one identified a Dr Rodney McKay was found a a computer terminal with a bag over his head, and these other 2 identified as Ronan Dex and Lieutenant Colonel John Shepard, were found with some form of scarf over their face on the ramp of each of the 2 docked ships. According to the records on board Atlantis they were the leaders. I was about to revive them.

Riker responded Security to sick bay, Go ahead doctor..

Upon administration of a stimulant the patients began to come to. Upon which the Ronan became combative and was sedated, Rodney began to have a panic attack hyperventilating then passing out. The other 2 were calmer. John was the next to regain his senses, with a bit of a groggy stupor and his characteristic style. What what happened, There was an explosion, gas leaking I was racing to my ship and then nothing. Commander Rogers had a similar comment except he indicated he had been trying to reroute controls and isolate lifesupport in the control room when there was a breach in the doors around control. It got fuzzy after that.

Admiral Riker addressed them, Rodney having come to again and Ronan a bit more relaxed was listening. You are on board the Federation star ship Enterprise, it is now the year 2401 by the old calendar. We detected an object moving at high velocity towards the Sol System we were ordered to investigate. When we arrived we found a flying city and were hailed by the computer which explained the situation and requested help. The computer avatar by the name of Sam is directing our personnel in damage control of the city's systems, The one known as Jack is with the rest of your crew on holodeck 1 addressing them as they wake up. We have been able to access limited information limited to crew files and medical records, basic system functions and schematics, a few notes about an interstellar war with a race known as the Goul'd, escalating tensions with a group of pirates known as the Lucian, and a note about space vampires in another galaxy, most interestingly is that it indicated your point of origin was earth in the early 21st century and that you were headed for another galaxy. Most of the other records were not provided by your computer, which I might add is interesting as it seems to be alive.

At that moment SAM appeared in sick bay. I have been monitoring and can address that, additional my subspace transceiver has been repaired. I am linking data from my counterpart at the materials base we were creating, all I am getting from earth is the transceiver beep indicating fail safe standby mode. To answer your question Admiral, I and Jack are the imprint of 2 living minds, Jack was the first person we identified who's subconscious mind was compatible with the database left by the Ancients or Alterans as they were known, I am the imprint of the scientist who was head of project development, the imprinting worked better than expected and gave the access and control we needed on the systems, we just got much more personality than we had intended so yes the computer is alive by your definition in that we can both act as sentient beings but are limited to the safeties that we implemented to prevent any mishaps. Sirs the repair crews have restored the hyperdrive control system, Wormhole drive will take a dry dock to rebuild and is a lost cause at this time. My scans of subspace indicate that while there is remaining interference from the event that terminated our wormhole our shields on Atlantis and Peacekeeper 1&2 are sufficient to make the transition although entry and exit will be bumpy.

Commander Rogers spoke up, I would like to get together with my crew and get back to Atlantis to assess the situation and prepare a formal meeting and introduction.

Dr Crusher responded: I'd advise rest at least for the next 24-48 hours until your bodies recover.

Riker responded: You are free to return, although I would prefer you to stay on board until you feel better and we can fully asses the status.

There was a mixed reaction: Commander Rogers responded I need to get back, Rodney replied I can't let you just go poking at anything you find acting like a monkey with a gun. Ronan wanted to get his crew on his ship launched. Shepard indicated he'd love to stay and get to know these new guys. Sam replied very well, a flash of light Sheppard was alone in sickbay with the Enterprise crew.

A/N

The avatar for the computer was not originally intended to come off as a Andromeda clone.

But seem to have ended up that way.

_Andromeda_ (2000-2005) created by Gene Roddenberry is property of Global, Tribune entertainment, and SyFy (NBC-Univeral), etc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As previously stated All characters and trademarks are property of their respective owners and creators no permission has been granted. Under copyright this is a derivative work.

Chapter 3: Disclosure amid history's misconceptions

With the exception of John Sheppard all of the Atlantis personnel had been returned to the gate room of Atlantis. Similarly all Star fleet personnel had been returned to the main bridge of the Enterprise.

On board Enterprise Admiral Riker Quickly ordered: Before, Geordi, Deanna, Conference room in 10 minutes.

On Atlantis Mc Kay quickly rushed to the computer terminal and began typing, mumbling to himself "this is not good, … interesting …..Ok ok ….." at which time Commander Rogers ordered: Will someone give me a status report"

Sam appeared: Pursuant to security protocols all non SG personnel have been returned to Enterprise. All Atlantis personnel with the exception of John Sheppard at his request have been returned to Atlantis. Disclosure of information to Star fleet was limited to need to know information comprising medical records, Diagrams and schematics, system repair specifications, and point of origin verification. I have scanned and copied the Star fleet data base, and preformed a full tactical analysis of the federation. Power Generation systems are fully operational; Shields and weapons systems are functional; Hyper drive is available and inertial systems have been reset to compensate for subspace interference. Worm Hole drive unavailable field coils destroyed. Communications systems repaired and currently sinking data from our probe generated base designated alpha prime. Earth's data core transponder remains in fail-safe appears to have been manually shunted to protect mode. Scanning for location …... Location appears to be a shielded research facility from the star fleet database signals in area correlate with what is designated section 31 -special operations, Sorry any data on section 31 appears to be absent or deleted from the data record.

Rodney Chimed in: This is fascinating I have been reviewing the data from Alpha prime, as you know it was programed to build a solar collection area and gather raw materials for ship construction, and set up a protected ship yard and await for order to start ship construction. We all figured it would take a while to build the initial base and we'd get back to it. It appears not to have received a counter order. As such it has created a Dyson shell around the star from the nebula and is awaiting further instructions. It also has relayed an indication of an attack on earth by the Lucian Alliance followed my some form of spacial rupture at the same time as we were entering wormhole drive. As for this federation they seem friendly.

But can we trust them?, Commander Rogers quickly asked.

Jack appeared, they do have a lot of big honking space guns and ships... Quickly followed by Sam

An analysis of the federation charter I downloaded indicates an organization similar to the united nations in many ways with a mission for the peaceful exploration of space, there is a mutual defense pact. Also an express oath given to all personnel to not interfere in the development of any culture.

Technologically they are a mixed bag. Propulsion system uses bending of space time to move the space around the ship, very similar to the Albacore warp drive concept. They also have a what they refer to a slip stream drive.. it appears that it is similar to a mid range Goul'd drive although they don't appear to use it frequently due to the instability of the entry-exit vectors. Power generation uses matter-antimatter annihilation which provides more power than anything less than a ZPM although it appears that they have to limit reaction rates due to limitations in the containment system and need to use a crystal matrix to focus the radiation into usable forms. Weapons appear to be in 2 types beam and missile, their beam or Phaser as they call it is about as effective an early Asgard beam weapon. Missiles or torpedos as the call them appear to use a variant of their FTL drive with a thruster guidance, warhead is available in matter-antimatter, or zero point energy. Shields seem to use a system similar the Prometheus but effectiveness is limited to power availability. They are not a threat to us.

Meanwhile on Enterprise. Admiral Riker spoke up. As you are all aware we have encountered a group of people claiming to be from the early 21st century earth, yet they appear to have command over technology that is beyond federation science. We are hear to discuss the validity of their claim and assess the tactical situation. Geordi, I am you were here on leave for this voyage I could use the expertise that gotten as head of engineering for Starfleet. Also Mr Worf It is good to have you back from Kronos. Dr Crusher May we begin with your report.

We treated a total of 65 individuals for uncontrolled Cryo-hibernation. All save one has returned to Atlantis. Physiologically they are human. Most show DNA and cellular isotopic ratios consistent with living on late 20th early 21st century earth before world war III. Several patients notably one named Ronan show Genetic drift greater than 10,000 years. Also his isotope ratios do not correlate with anywhere in the milky way, They do match the spectroscopic ratios for the Pegasus galaxy. On the basis of their biology I would say they are telling the truth.

Riker then asked, Geordi, Before what is your assessment?

Before responded: Technologically they are beyond us for the most part. The architecture bears a number of resemblances to Iconian designs. Much of the metallurgy uses alloys and composites we are just beginning to understand most notably the extensive use of neutronium and what they refer to as naquida and trinium. Naquada we have cataloged as element 349 but only trace amounts have been found, trinium is similar to duranium with only minor nuclear spin differences. Neutronim is known and we have seen races that have used it we just don't know how to process it as its replication is too energy intensive. There computer technology is an enigma as it has at its heart a quantum computer based on crystal technology more advanced than anything we have developed. But it has a binary interface from the 21st century. It appears to operate a number of security protocols as it only allowed access to what we needed to help them.

Geordi spoke next. Their power generation is unlike anything we have convinced of. It appears to function by tapping the dark energy of the universe directly channeling it through the ship and into the dimensional boundary of reality. Their capacity appears to be nearly unlimited although from the specifications we received its power output was limited to 10,000 Foe (a/n 1 Foe = energy output of type 1A super nova, the sun will generate 1.2 Foe in its lifetime). Their main FTL drive or hyper drive appears to function by inserting the ship into a deep layer of subspace similar to slipstream drive but in a deeper layer giving greater range and speed. From what I can gather of their wormhole drive it would allow nearly instantaneous travel between points in space. It appears to utilize some vague concepts in what was known as quantum mechanics and takes advantage of the fact that the black hole at the heart of the most galaxy's behaves very much as a fundamental particle. It then treats ordinary baraonic matter as quantum particles and changes the energy excitation state relative to the central mass causing the transition similar to what is seen in the electron clouds of individual atoms. It appears that it also utilizes an encoding matrix that allows for the calculation of spacial conjoinment without violating Heisenberg.

Mr Worf spoke up: Their shields are impenetrable by any technology we have. They will also hold as long as they have power. The field generators allow it to act as a solid while inertial dampening systems isolate the city from any kinetic effect to the shield, Their weapons are interesting. They have a form of phased plasma beam that has enough discharge to destroy a planet possibly a star. What appears to be primitive missiles are not so as they incorporate both a phase transition and FTL allowing them to penetrate any known shield or material. Warheads appear to be of a unknown nuclear type estimated yield exceeds even a tricolbalt device. They also have projectile weapons . Normally any projectile would be deflected by even the navigational deflector. These however are composed of element 349 + potassium. This combination results in a subatomic explosion on impact releasing power exceeding our quantum torpedoes in addition to their kinetic energy as they are fired at relativistic velocity.

Deanna spoke up. Will, these people are genuine about who they believe themselves to be they asked for and graciously received our help but are apprehensive about what is happening.

Admiral Riker to security, please escort John Sheppard to the conference room.

A few minutes later. Lt Col Sheppard we have been discussing the paradox you represent. Your crew appear by all tests we have to be what they claim to be, however your technology shouldn't exist. You are presenting on what was once refereed to a type III civilization earth of that time from our records was a Type 0, the federation is barely reaching Type II.

John, responded. In 1938 on earth an alien device was unearthed at a dig in Giza. About 60 years later the military was studying the device and a young archeologist named Daniel Jackson discovered that it was a device capable of creating a wormhole to another planet. This resulted in us killing the dominant leader of a parasitic race, known as the Goul'd, that was impersonating ancient Egyptian and other ancient gods enslaving humans across the Galaxy. This lead to war and our acquiring technology to defend earth. We eventually won and found the lost city of Atlantis hidden in a distant galaxy, were we acquired new enemies. In the milky way a group of gangsters calling them self the Lucian alliance started to fill the power vacuum. We had endued terrorist attacks on earth but we thought that they were not mounting a full-scale attack. From what I have gotten from our sensor records and communication logs they launched an attack as we were leaving to deal with the other enemy the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy and rescue a distant expedition.

Riker Responded, That is very interesting do you have any proof of what you are saying. From the historical record that we have that survive the period your launch date coincides ironically with the date the Mayan predicted apocalypse and with a failed attempt to divert an asteroid that had been detected by the Russian military. They wanted to show that they had superior technology to the west and that Russia was still a power. They then proceeded to launch several warheads at the target. The 1st hit its target but shattered it, the second failed and fell back to earth detonating on impact near Colorado Springs on top of what was called Cheyenne mountain. With the debris impacting world wide at the same time a series fail safe systems leftover and forgotten from the cold war started ICBM launches from the United states and former USSR. Due to the age of the connected systems there were an number of failures to launch and crews succeeded in stopping all but a few. But that was enough to destroy a number of cities world wide. Although many governments survived the fear and mistrust that this created lead to the third world war nearly 40 years later. Also since there are many races in the galaxy your explanation doesn't explain how they developed if the galaxy was populated by humans.

John was about to answer when a man appeared wearing glasses.

Riker quickly responded, Q! To which the man responded NO, no one so childish. I was known as Daniel Jackson.

John responded, Daniel nice to see you ascended again I see.

Daniel Responded, Yes having ascended 2 twice before death could have no hold on me. I am still bound by our directive not to interfere on lower plains but, am allowed to give answer Admiral Riker's question as the future and the past depend his believing you.

Before having pulled out a tricorder, Sir according to my readings this man is not a hologram, in fact I am reading nothing at all.

Daniel replied, I am on a different plain of existence what you are experiencing is in your mind and no time will have passed when we are done. What you both said is true to a certain extent. Earth was attacked, the attack was thwarted but the debris of the attackers caused the meteor shower. The Lucian Alliance had timed its attack to coincide with Atlantis leaving hoping earth would be vulnerable but hadn't realized that the effect on subspace had been seen before by the ancients who tried to turn it into a weapon against the wraith. It intensity of the wormhole drive and the number of subspace intersections caused an amplification in intensity and the duration of the effect. The only bright side was that the effect was localized to the milky way gravity well and formed an energy barrier around it that stopped further Wraith incursions. But back to the original question. In the aftermath of the loss of FTL travel to the galaxy a number of attempts to develop an alternative were undertaken by the teams and cultures trapped because of it. Dr Carter had stated working as soon as the problem was realized but had to reconfigure the earth data core to shield the shelter at area 51 to protect her and general O'Neil. Their Son Zefrum inherited the research but also genetic knowledge at a subconscious level as both parents had been hosts previously allowing him to build the 1st warp drive. There was one team on a world near Dakara, the Ancients had built a prototype of the super weapon there with the intent of fine tuning life development. In attempting to use the device the team inadvertently introduced mutations into the genome of any one who was in range of the field. Additionally due to the subspace interference the gate network caused a differential time dilation effect. The results were a diversity of humanoid life. The others have decided that we will do one thing for you, Clear the remaining subspace interference and reinitialize the gate network. You may safely use the gates once they are unburied. I do have a favor to ask of you, have Rodney place this in the box he found searching Atlantis and input this code. With that Daniel vanished and a book titled "The history of Starfleet: Its captains and missions" in which it was inscribed To Gene, let your imagination carry you.

Once everyone regained their senses Riker spoke up, I think this is going to be a long report to Star fleet command. Dismissed

Riker returned to his ready room. Computer open a secure channel to Star Fleet headquarters.

A moment later Admiral Janeway appeared on the screen, Will Nice to hear from you what do you have to report on Atlantis?

Riker responded . They claim to have been a part of a secret government project called Stargate command. At the mention of Stargate the computer froze and went blank with a black screen with the Earth point of origin symbol. A moment later a man appeared on the screen. I am Walter Hammond of Section 31. You are ordered to hold position until our ship arrives to take charge of the situation. All information related to Stargate is classified you will encrypt and delete all logs concerning this incident. The screen then went blank.

Riker Returned to the bridge. Computer encrypt all logs concerning Atlantis and Stargate, automatic deletion protocol. At that moment Atlantis hailed:

This is commander Rogers, We've detected a launch of 30 ships from earth orbit headed for our location ETA 12 hours. We have also detected 100 cube shaped vessels changing course for this location from various locations around the galaxy ETA 6 hours.

Rodney cut in, I've detected a singularity opening 0.5 light years from here. A fleet of organic ships are emerging. I'm getting a transmission in Ancient. Your technology cannot be allowed to fall to the Borg, abandon your ship and prepared to be destroyed.

A/N

Additionally derivations and depictions in this chapter are borrowed from:

"Odyssey's new home" by Babyboy349 Dyson shell + I've exaggerated on his power levels

"Reboot: The Chase" by Beatrice Otter which I think are excellent story ideas but have been lingering in oblivion. Daniels Dialog is a derivative

The idea of subatomic explosions is extracted from Dune by Frank Herbert. Also a bit of dialog inspired by 2010: The year we make contact by MGM based on work by Arthur C Clark plus a few illusions to the Empire strikes back by George Lucas. The box is taken from "Mimsy were the Burogroves" by Lewis Pagent also used in the "Last Mimsy"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the delay, but the necessities of life have cut into my writing time. Also needed time to research and think on the plot line for this chapter as there is a lot of discrepancy in the opinions of both universes power and capacities. In addition to the previously mentioned: disclaimer all characters are property of their respective owners, this is an unauthorized derivative work. This chapter makes use of ideas derived from Star Trek: The final frontier (1999-2006) by Chris Adamek . Chapter title taken from Huckleberry Finn (1884) by Mark Twain. 42 is an inside joke for Douglas Adams fans. I also am including a bit of Kirk verse . Some references from Star Trek: Online and Star Trek: Countdown also appear but this will be a tangent/AU for these. I am also adding a synthesis in the plot from a hybrid of: Millennium (1989 film based on 1977 story by John Varley) copyright 20th century fox, BSG:2003, and Battlefield Earth

Chapter 4

'They're after us'

Jack and Sam's holographic forms appeared on the command deck of Atlantis next to commander Rogers and Lt Col Sheppard. Jack spoke first: I told you it was a mistake to put everything we knew in one place and now look every one is after us.

Sam Spoke next. Sirs the 1st group is what the federation refer to as Species 8472, little is known about their culture, but they are highly developed biologically. Jack broke in: Ah yes, being the one in the ancient database has some advantages. According to the ancient database they are experiment number 42 in the conflict with Wraith. They were intended to be shock troops for the war against the Wraith after the replicators failed to live to expectations. It was thought that a biological form might be easier to adapt to serve as a deterrent, However they were intended to be human like as bait with a nasty surprise that would take over the Wraith from within. It did work but not as intended, the new species that evolved became more of a threat and the Ancients sealed the dimensional pocket that they had been gestating them in. In doing so the calculations were off and a new universe was created full of the amniotic fluid that they were grown in. Sam cuts in: It appears they were trapped until the Borg, the cube ships that are approaching, attempted to to assimilate them and they escaped and declared vengeance vowing extermination until Star Fleet and the Borg developed a weapon against them forcing their retreat. The last contact was approximately 30 years ago when an unofficial armistice was agreed to by then Captain Janeway and a 8472 altered to appear human referred to as Boothbe . No contact has been heard sense. My sensors show that they have be immunized against the weapon. Their openness to diplomacy has been mixed they tend to act, The Borg are on the other hand strictly technological in their approach. Starfleet has had a number of conflicts although limited in scope after the destruction of several of their central hubs. They had thought to have been exterminated. Their base technology appears to be based off of some of the 2nd generation Nantes that the Lucian Alliance stole during the Telford incident. The coding has been corrupted but the root command sequence appears to be intact the shutdown codes may still work. As for Section 31 from Star fleet they are considered a rouge organization by many captains according to the logs I accessed. From sensors their technology appears to be more advanced than Enterprise their threat level depends on how much they were able to extract from the core on earth and what ever remnants of technology survived at area 51 and Wright-Patterson AFB, Cheyenne mountain, and other facilities.

Rodney cut in: this discussion is nice but I am now reading over 100,000 ships from species 8472 closing on our position. We don't have that many rounds of drones, and missiles combined!

Atlantis was never intended to be a combat vessel. They will be in firing range in 90 seconds and have jammed subspace frequencies. They are firing, Shields holding.

Commander Shepard was in the throne chair and returned fire. All drones launched, as 10,000 drones left their silos each one maneuvering and connecting with a separate target exploding with it. Drones depleted.

Rodney initiated transport on the 100 mk IX warheads that were on board into the encroaching hoard with devastating effect. As the massive bursts of radiation killed the organic tissue the assault paused as they surveyed the losses and then more ships began pouring from the singularities. They entered beam weapon range. Atlantis fired its newly installed plasma cannons, but the 8472 ships keep coming until they had been struck for an extend period being able to dissipate much of the vast energy focused on them. Rodney replied we can't keep this up power conducts are starting to suffer radiation effects from the power levels we are sending thru them, spontaneous pair instabilities are starting to occur. Naquida-Naquadria conversion is starting we will go critical in minutes. The explosion could destroy most of the known universe.

Commander Rogers ordered: Get crews to peacekeeper 1&2 and launch using the Merlin cloak.

Rodney dial alpha prime and get the remaining personnel thru. Rodney can you focus the energy of the explosion into their realm?

Rodney responded: I can shunt the power on command but I need to be on top of one of the singularities to focus the explosion otherwise I risk rupturing space time here. If we are going to do this it need to be now as we will explode in minutes at the current rate of conversion. I am not sure what effects all that the singularities are going to have on the wormhole. And you realize this is genocide.

Commander Rogers replied: Do it we don't have a choice at this point, Jack, Sam transfer to alpha prime one the wormhole opens. Also transport a core interface with the plans and backup copies of the databases to Enterprise deactivate fail safes to allow full replication interface they may need it.

Everyone lets do this, I know that it is a loss of history but we are just a big floating target and always have been one, activate the Stargate and get us into position. Move people!

Meanwhile on Enterprise Riker asked B-4 are your sensors recording this? B-4 replied : Yes although the energy levels have exceed our calibration limits, we also have EMP and radiation damage to the shields, forward sensors and the outer hull will need a full decontamination sweep. B-4 Continued. Captain I am picking up a power surge from Atlantis, they are moving into the fleet of 8472 towards one of the singularities, sir computer and main systems are going down. Attempting to compensate. Computer and main systems coming back on line, this is odd... before he could finish Sam appeared on the Enterprise bridge.

Admiral Riker, you need to get out of here now I'll explain later.

Riker quickly ordered B-4 Do it, course 180 mark 3 engage maximum warp.

B-4: propulsion systems are being reconfigured.

Sam: don't worry a little gift, engaging hyper drive.

On Atlantis near pandemonium was ensuing. The crews scrambled to their ships and the gate opened with a flickering event horizon. Rodney replaying we've got some instability but it should be safe, setting automated program. As the last man stepped thru the power systems overloaded the shield and singularity focusing most of the energy into fluidic space, a vortex wake pulling in the surrounding ships. With a flash of light everything in the surrounding space disappeared. A moment later in a far off sector of the galaxy the Enterprise appeared in what seemed to be empty space.

B-4: Admiral, we have exited hyperspace, sensors are not detecting any stars or planets but, according to the curvature of space time something should be here.

A moment later a hail came over subspace: Greeting Enterprise, we've been expecting you for some time. Then a large Dyson sphere appeared below the Enterprise which was flanked by Peacekeeper 1&2 . John and Ronan both replied, what no greeting for us. Jack's voice replied, you were already cloaked in the same dimensional field so you knew where you were I was just trying to see the reaction from Enterprise.

Sam came over the com very funny, what do you mean waiting for us, we all just left?

Jack replied, well there was some instability in the wormhole. It sent us back in time and also cut thru a star in the Hobus system that wiped out the planet of a war loving aliens the Romulans, then tried to destroy the rest of the galaxy but thanks to the sacrifice of a Vulcan named Spock the galaxy was saved. We've been here about 15 years, it took about a year for the star to blow, and we didn't think anything of it as the system was uninhabited but material from one of the planets was drifted to the core of the star and with a bit of the subspace link to the explosion it went out of control. Given the time it took to get everything ready and process our intelligence on the galaxy at large we weren't prepared to offer any help so stayed in the shadows. Docking berths have been prepared. Prepare for transport.

A flash of light and the 3 ships were in the midst of a massive ship yard, with an innumerable number of ships filling the berths. Docking arms were being extended and mooring beams enabled. Jacks last message was welcome aboard. Riker replied: Acknowledged I see you in about 20 minutes. Senior staff to the briefing room.

La Forge spoke; I've disabled audio & visual pickups for this room and erected a damping field.

B-4 Continued: Admiral from my analysis the Enterprise has bee modified as follows: Computer core additional data and interface to a quantum computing core. The root personality of Sam has assumed computer function, computational power has been increased by 200x. Our warp/ slipstream drive systems have been integrated and modified to allow hyper-drive FTL. This has resulted in a 200 fold increase in maximum speed even comparing with Star Fleets fastest slipstream drives. Drive efficiency has increased by over 500%. Effective shield power has increased by 100% but power requirement have decreased by 200%. Sir we also need to ask as I am detecting over 1 trillion humanoid lifeforms on the interior surface.

La Forge, injected: There appears to be no down side to the modification, It would have been nice to have been asked. As to were we are now, we appear to be in a phased pocket of dimensional space that is able to view normal space time but not to be effected by events there similar to the phase cloak that you had worked on as an ensign. From sensor logs it appears 8472 was destroyed. As for the Borg we need to ask our host.

Riker Responded, I agree lets get some answers. I am getting tired of of someone else pulling the strings. We are to meet our hosts at docking port 3. I want tricolors and side arms.

At the air lock they were greeted by General O'Neil, Samantha Carter, Commander Rogers, and John Shepard. General O'Neil spoke up: Greeting to Alpha prime or as we call it Novus domus Taur'i (new home of the first ones). And to answer your 1st question. No we are not holograms, as for the population the Asgard had placed probes throughout the galaxy. They held a sanctity for intelligence. When the probes picked up the destruction on earth and the loss of life to the Borg in other parts of the galaxy, they began to scan and copy the conciseness and physical patterns of those who were being lost. We discovered this about 5 years after we arrived here and transferred them here then used their cloning technology to create new bodies and transfer the consensus into them. We then used a version of the ancient repository transfer device to help synchronize their knowledge of the new technologies that were confronting them and what was happening. Many accepted their rescue and are among us some couldn't handle it and so... But the rest are with us now and we have a vibrant civilization going now. As for your Borg friends, shutting down and reversing the assimilation has proved disastrous, we have contacted the uni-matrix zero drones and transferred their minds to new bodies the others have too much damage to be individuals again. Final solution is launching now: a little idea we got from Voyagers logs. A swarm of self directed munitions is en route now to the remaining Borg. Simultaneous detonation in 5 4 3 2 1. If you would like to meet in the conference room. We will be escorting section 31 to a transport location and bring the commanders here for a little chat. We have a proposal for them based on the observations of the ancients in their time travel experiments we are proposing setting up a time wave zero temporal enforcement organization. We also are launching an expedition to find any survivors of the Icarus-Destiny expiation, as well as inspection of the situation in Pegasus.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Its been a long time but since I keep getting hits on this story I will try to continue. The biggest problem has been the 'mary sue' position I've dug myself into: the need of a competent adversary in some way related to cannon, The desire to integrate some of the Enterprise time line specifically how to kick off the temporal cold war and the federation temporal enforcement service, and also dealing with the burned husk that SGU left of the franchise. The Title/theme of this chapter is taken from/adapted from "Back in the saddle again" by Gene Autry and Ray Whitley 1939. Also I am interjecting some of the backstory of the Silurians from Doctor Who (BBC 1964-present) to the Voth as suggested by memory alpha.

-Ch 5 Back in the Saddle

As Admiral Riker and the rest of the away team make their way down the corridor to the conference room that the Taur'i had prepared he couldn't help thinking to himself on what they had gotten themselves into. From the conference room a large viewpoint gave a vantage of the Enterprise and numerous Taur'i ships of various sizes and classes all much more refined than the earlier examples he had encountered. As he took in the view there was a flash an the fleet of ships representing section 31 appeared.

Jack spoke up: At last our other guests have arrived. Who walked in was a great surprise to Riker as it was the vice president of the federation and several other council members. Jack began Ladies and gentlemen please find a seat at the table. Sorry for the show of power but the current situation does not lend itself to political pleasantries. The 1st threat to put it bluntly there is an assault force headed for earth that will arrive in about 3 days. 8 hours ago one of our intelligence probes detected a transmission from deep in Voth held space. To summarize: the distant origin proponents have found sympathy among the commands of several of their city ships and plan to remove the endothermic infestation from their ancestral home meaning earth. They launched 3 hours ago. The Voth council of elders has sent a broadband subspace transmission to the rest of the Voth fleet to peruse the supporters of the heresy against doctrine and destroy the offending star system. The second threat is that some components and technology have been stolen relating to temporal core drives. It will take time to trace the theft but we wanted to equip section 31 ships with the temporal shielding we now have in place on this station.

Commander Sheppard, and Rogers you are to take the expeditionary force with the reseeding ships to Pegasus and find out if any of our friends are still there, reseed if necessary after dealing with any remaining Wraith since those ships are to lightly armed to deal with the threat here. Sam will give rest you technical details on what you are facing.

Sam began, The Voth heretics have 3 city ships with a dozen escorts each. Each ship has firepower and shields equivalent to our flagship. Their Trans warp drives don't penetrate as deeply into subspace which is giving us time. The Voth counsel of elders has dispatched most of their fleet. They have 50 city ships whose weapons will come to bear 5 hours after the heretics arrive at earth. We currently have only the 2 prototypes with sufficient firepower to match the city ships. But they will be insufficient against the main fleet. We are rushing construction on more but we are having to cannibalize material from other ships to do so as we did not expect a problem of this caliper from the races that we had encountered thus far in this galaxy. But the initial production won't be complete for several more days. We have dispatched a courier to the Baku home world to try to reach Admiral Pickard as he was seen as the best living negotiator in an attempt to negotiate with the Voth elders.

From the Ancient data base it appears that the Ancients upon reaching Terra found a group of the Voth in suspended animation beneath the crust. The earth at the time was in a snowball condition. The assisted them in relocating to a world more suited to their physiology and preserving them and reseeding their sector after the plague. In addition they provided defensive technology. It would appear that they have continued the development. Thank you

Jack returned to the head of the table. We need you permission to defend earth since it is sovereign territory, even though it was our home the ownership has changed so to speak. Also I need to know if you are agreeable to the formation of the Temporal enforcement core. We have in the database a record for time wave 0 as recoded by Janus an ancient scientist during his initial development of the technology. And as there is sufficient evidence to indicate that the Ancient were the 1st technologically advanced race we believe this to be accurate. Are you in?

The Federation vice president spoke: We accept you offer of help to defend earth and will consider the formation of the temporal enforcement core.

Riker jumped in. Whats the Catch? Humans of this time seek to better society, but that wasn't the case in your era.

Jack responded, It was once my home and I lost many friends there. I owe it to their memory and the hope to make new friends. The only catch is that you keep the technology secret as its dissimulation could have dangerous consequences. That will be all we've got work to do.

There was a loud chatter of discussion among the attendees as the SG personnel exited the conference. Riker ordered B4 to look around and find out what he could and ordered the rest back to Enterprise.


End file.
